Crucified
by Skipp7
Summary: UA, HP/DM. Comment Harry gère la situation quand Draco le quitte après deux ans de relation.


**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. La chanson qui illustre le texte est Crucified de Simplyd4rk. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce texte, j'écris uniquement pour me divertir.

**Rating : **K, homosexualité présente mais aucune scène physique.

**Résumé : **UA, HP/DM. Comment Harry gère la situation quand Draco le quitte après deux ans de relation. Le sujet m'a été donné par Radton, n'ayant moi-même pas d'idée.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Je crois que le principal à déjà été dit plus haut... Voilà, ce qu'i savoir de plus, c'est que c'est la première fiction que j'écris sur nos petits sorciers favoris (enfin, pas si sorciers que ça ici) et par extension, c'est un peu mon baptême du feu pour ce qui est de la publication. Je travaille également sur une fiction à chapitres (qui pour l'instant n'en comporte qu'un, mais je travaille au second ^^) en co-écriture avec Radton, que je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir rencontrée ^^. Le premier chapitre est en ligne sur son compte, donc si ça vous intéresse... Je crois avoir dit tout ce que j'avais en tête, rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit à par vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment ^^.

* * *

**Crucified**

Lundi matin. Le bus me déposa devant le campus. Comme d'habitude. J'en descendis, m'arrêtai et soufflai un bon coup. Ça va aller, c'est le mantra que je me répétais depuis une semaine. La reprise des cours n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir pour moi, entre le travail que je faisais toujours à la dernière minute et l'appréhension de m'enfoncer de plus en plus au fil des semaines de cours. À cette équation déjà bien chargée s'ajoutait ma rupture avec mon petit ami. Surtout lorsqu'on partage le même groupe d'amis.

Au début des vacances, le samedi, il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans notre petit café habituel. Sans méfiance aucune, tout guilleret, je l'y ai retrouvé. J'étais parti en avance et avait été plus que surpris que lui, toujours en retard, m'attende déjà, attablé devant un petit café noir, fort et sans sucre, comme il les adorait. Je suis entré avec le sourire, il a à peine levé les yeux sur moi. Je me suis dit sur le coup qu'il devait être fatigué. J'ai commandé un diabolo fraise et me suis assis face à lui, souriant. Il n'aimait pas les démonstration d'affection en public, et comme il les acceptait quand nous étions avec nos amis, j'acceptais.

Il restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse. Moi, d'un naturel peu patient, je gigotais sur mon siège, jouant avec ma paille.

Tu voulais me voir ? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lancer la conversation.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, m'observa pendant quelques secondes.

En effet.

Sa voix était presque froide, comme lorsqu'il s'adressait à un inconnu qu'il jugeait inférieur.

Il y a un problème ?

En effet.

Ah. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'étais à la fois blasé et perplexe. Blasé, parce qu'à ses yeux, j'étais trop extraverti, trop expansif, trop affectueux, trop gentil, trop, trop,trop... Perplexe, parce que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il avait à me reprocher cette fois. Il avait replongé le regard vers sa tasse qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Impatient, je claquai légèrement ma main sur la table. Il eut un sursaut et releva la tête vers moi. Toujours silencieux. Ça m'exaspérait.

Draco.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais semblait chercher ses mots. Je me calai bien au fond de ma chaise, les bras croisés sur mon torse, pianotant d'une main sur mon autre bras. Il fixa son regard sur moi, apparemment enfin décidé à m'expliquer le problème.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu es qui ne va pas.

Et je suis quoi ?

Il soupira.

Tu le sais très bien.

C'est encore cette histoire d'argent ?

Harry. Ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu savais très bien que c'était voué à l'échec.

Ah. C'est bon, je vois où tu veux en venir.

Et j'avais eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je m'étais rapproché de la table et avait pris appui sur le meuble. Mais je n'avais pas laissé mon visage montrer à quel point ça me blessait.

Je suis désolé. Mais on savait tous les deux que ça finirait comme ça. Il y a trop de différences entre toi et moi. C'était couru d'avance.

C'était fou cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous, avec son ton froid et son « toi et moi », comme si on n'avait rien partagé, comme si on pouvait balayer deux ans de relation d'un revers de la main.

Très bien.

J'avais parlé à voix basse, avec indifférence. Je savais qu'il était inutile de pleurnicher, de sortir l'argument de la durée de notre relation, ni celui des nombreux « je t'aime » murmurés après l'amour. Il me reprochait souvent d'être resté un enfant. Je voulais lui montrer que je savais réagir en adulte. Il avait repris la parole.

Je pense qu'on devrait en parler aux autres rapidement. Et pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits, il suffit de leur dire qu'on se sépare d'un commun accord. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Ça faisait mal. Je ne pourrais pas aller me réfugier dans les bras de Luna pour épancher ma peine. Je devrais mentir, nier mon amour juste pour la bonne entente dans notre groupe d'amis. Je me sentais mal. J'avais mal.

Alors ?

J'étais sorti de ma torpeur, puis avais vaguement hoché la tête et répondu faiblement que j'étais d'accord. « Excellant ! » m'avait-il dit avant de sortir aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, abandonnant sa tasse pleine face à moi. J'avais la gorge serrée et plus aucune envie de boire mon diabolo. Je sortis à mon tour, bien plus lentement et la tête basse, après avoir payé ma consommation restée intouchée.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais plus y penser et aller retrouver mes amis et... Lui. Belle perspective. L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac. J'avais plus ou moins évité tout le monde, grâce à mon travail dans un célèbre fast-food. J'avais volontairement fait le plus d'heures possibles pour avoir l'esprit occupé, pour ne voir personne, et pour être tellement fatigué en rentrant que je ne pouvais pas ruminer ma triste situation.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment C, notre point de rendez-vous quotidien. Tout le monde était déjà là. Hermione, fidèle à elle même, semblait parler des cours à un Blaise encore endormi et à un Ron ennuyé. Pour sur, il aurait aimé des vacances prolongées... Luna était en grande conversation avec Colin, et ils paraissaient, comme à leur habitude, surexcités. Théodore me fixait, une légère appréhension dans le regard tandis que Tonks s'extasiait... sur le couple que formait Draco avec Astoria. Pansy les observait, elle aussi, avec désapprobation.

Oh, tiens, salut Harry! S'exclama Ron, content d'échapper au discours d'Hermione.

Je fis le tour de mes amis pour les saluer d'une bise par-ci, d'une poignée de main par-là. Je restai parfaitement neutre arrivé devant Draco et Astoria, bien que le choc de le voir déjà en couple avec quelqu'un se répercutait encore dans mon cerveau et dans mon cœur. Pour éviter de parler avec qui que ce soit, je prétextais devoir voir un de mes professeurs avant le début des cours. Je vis clairement le regard que me lança Théodore et la légère crispation de Draco avant de filer vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux qu'aucun de mes amis ne suive mes cours. Devant la salle, je dis bonjour à Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ils ne posaient jamais trop de questions et ça m'allait très bien.

Rentré dans ma petite chambre étudiante, je me jetai sur mon lit. La journée avait été laborieuse. Au prix d'un effort considérable, je me redressai, allumai mon ordinateur et lançai une de mes playlist. Je sortis ensuite mes cours de la journée pour essayer de comprendre ce que mes professeurs avaient débité.

**Each day you haunt, my every second  
whatever I'm reading, watching or listening to  
everything's bringing me back to you  
****it's all taking me down**

Bien sûr, il fallait que je tombe sur CETTE chanson. Qui relatait avec une précision presque ironique ma situation actuelle. Absolument tout ce qui m'entourait me rappelait des souvenirs avec Draco. Comme le pot de gel qui trônait près de mon petit lavabo et qu'il m'avait offert, exaspéré de voir le désordre de mes cheveux. « Au moins, essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit fait exprès », avait-il soupiré en souriant. La photo que je n'avais pas eu le courage de décrocher du mur me narguait, témoignant d'un bonheur auquel je ne toucherais plus jamais. De même que l'affiche et le billet du dernier concert auquel nous avons assisté, ensemble...

Je changeai de chanson. Celle-là me déprimait trop... de même que toutes celles qui suivaient. Le mieux était de couper totalement la musique, et de ranger les cours pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, je n'arrivais à rien. Je lançai un film, plus pour me faire l'impression d'une présence qu'autre chose. Mes pensées divaguaient toujours vers Draco, Draco qui ne semblait pas affecté par notre séparation, Draco qui sortait avec cette pauvre cruche qu'était Astoria...

Je savais qu'il se fichait du sexe de la personne qui partageait son lit, sa vie, mais je pensais qu'il faisait un minimum attention à la mentalité qu'elle avait. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, faisant un bruit hélicoptère. Je sursautai, puis décrochai.

Allô ?

Harry, c'est Pansy, tu bosses ce soir ?

Non... Pourquoi ?

Faut que je te parle. Et puis comme je sais que t'es tout seul pour manger... Et que moi aussi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de manger, ni de voir qui que ce soit.

Écoute Pansy... J'suis vraiment pas motivé à bouger et...

Moi je viens ! Avec une pizza au chorizo, ta préférée ! Tu ne peux pas refuser.

Nouveau soupir de ma part.

Très bien...

J'suis là dans une demie heure mon chou !

Elle raccrocha sur cette note joyeuse. J'étais beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Finalement, cette soirée avec Pansy était une bonne idée. J'ai pu me vider un peu la tête en m'attelant au « problème » de Pansy. Apparemment, notre cher Théodore ne la laisserait pas indifférente... Mais comment faire comprendre cela à Théo, telle était la question. Elle m'a aussi tiré les vers du nez par rapport à Draco et j'ai fini par lui raconter la vérité. Elle était écœurée pour moi. Elle l'a vilipendé pendant de longues minutes, avant que je ne lui assure que j'allais très bien. Elle n'a pas été dupe, mais a laissé tomber.

**I really feel I am broken inside  
****I'm still breathing but everything's dead deep inside of me  
I carry my cross but can't walk anymore  
I lost too many tears and too much blood before ...  
**

Les jours passaient et la douleur ne s'en allait pas. Pourtant, j'arrivais plutôt bien à cacher mon mal-être, mais je sentais peser sur mon dos les regards de Théodore et de Pansy. J'allais en cours assidûment, j'avais même réussi à remonter mes notes. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps entre la bibliothèque universitaire et mon job étudiant et cela me convenait parfaitement. J'avais prétexté auprès de mes amis ne pas vouloir aller au rattrapage pour pouvoir travailler trois mois pendant l'été. J'étais devenu une bête de travail.

J'étais en train de potasser un devoir à rendre quinze jours plus tard quand Draco s'est assis en face de moi, à la bibliothèque. Je le reconnus immédiatement, à son parfum. Cependant, Je refusai de le regarder et continuai mes recherches.

Harry, je peux te parler ?

Je ne répondis pas et tournai une page, puis fit semblant d'être concentré dans ma lecture.

Harry.

Je notai quelques informations sur ma feuille, sans lui prêter attention.

Harry !

Il s'était mis à chuchoter furieusement. Je repris ma lecture, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Exaspéré, il finit par refermer mon livre dans un claquement sec. Je sursautai légèrement puis posai un regard furieux sur lui.

Je bosse, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué !

Et moi je voulais te parler .

Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire. Moi j'ai besoin des bourses pour continuer mes études.

Au pli amer que formaient ses lèvres, je vis que mon argument ne lui avait pas plu et l'avait touché. C'était vrai que lui n'avait pas besoin de se donner trop de mal dans ses études. S'il ratait... Son père payait.

Ça ne prendra qu'une minute .

Alors parle .

Il souffla, apparemment énervé.

Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Déjà, que tu arrêtes de m'éviter et d'éviter tout le monde.

Je sors avec Pansy et Théodore. Tu vois, je n'évite pas tout le monde.

Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

Il y a autre chose ? J'aimerais bien finir ce devoir avant d'aller travailler.

Oui. On fait une soirée. Samedi. On aimerait que tu viennes.

Hermione, Blaise, Ron et Luna veulent que je vienne.

Non. On veut tous que tu viennes.

Bah voyons...

Je ricanai, ironique.

Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés tous ensemble... Alors, tu viendras ?

Théo et Pansy seront là ?

Bien évidemment.

D'accord.

Bien.

Il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était beau quand il souriait. J'avais beau me flageller mentalement, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais encore. Et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Ainsi quand il me convia au repas de midi avec tous les autres, j'acceptai presque mièvrement et je me détestais pour ça.

**Oh darling it's hard  
to look at those picture and letters of you  
could you imagine how I've been fighting  
to keep my head out of water  
crucified  
I feel like  
crucified  
**

C'était horrible. Partager leur table, subir les conversations et les questions pour ma passion subite pour mes études... Théodore me sauva la mise en demandant le déroulement de la soirée de samedi. Pansy embraya sur le sujet et bientôt, il ne fut plus question que de qui ramènerait quoi, du lieu de la soirée, des éventuels autres personnes à inviter... Tout ça sous les regards énamourés dont Astoria couvait Draco.

Samedi arriva plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, mais Ron et Luna passaient me chercher et je détestais ne pas tenir mes promesses. Côté tenue vestimentaire, je ne m'étais pas cassé la tête. Un simple jean noir avec des converses, et un tee-shirt manches longues également noir sérigraphié. Je n'avais même pas tenté de coiffer mon indomptable chevelure. J'avais simplement ébouriffé le tout. Et comme la soirée se passait en plein air chez Blaise, j'avais mis mes lunettes. Si jamais je me retrouvais à faire un plongeon dans sa piscine, j'aurais moins de problèmes qu'avec mes lentilles. À l'heure de rendez-vous prévue, je descendis. Ron et Luna étaient déjà là. Si Ron était fidèle à son éternel « jean-baskets », Luna portait pour sa part une jolie robe d'été d'un bleu éclatant avec des petites chaussures à talons compensés. Elle s'était coiffée d'un gros chignon flou qu'elle avait agrémenté d'une grosse fleur de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle était jolie. Je montai derrière et Ron démarra. Luna alluma l'autoradio et Yellow Submarine des Beatles retentit avec force. Ron se mit à brailler les paroles dans un anglais approximatif, Luna le suivit en fredonnant. Je me laissai entraîner dans leur débile et me mit à chanter à mon tour, de bon cœur. Le trajet se fit donc dans la bonne humeur au gré de vieilles chansons rock. Nous riions et chantions encore en descendant de la voiture. Ça m'avait manqué de rire pour rien en particulier. Blaise nous accueillit chaleureusement et Hermione nous serra tous dans ses bras pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas les derniers !

Qui manque-t-il ?

Théodore, Draco et Astoria.

Je ne laissai rien paraître mais l'absence des deux derniers cités ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Tonks me sauta dessus et se mit à débiter des paroles à une vitesse ahurissante. Le peu que je pus comprendre, c'est qu'elle avait un nouveau petit ami et qu'il n'était autre que mon camarade de classe Neville. J'aperçus aussi Dean et Seamus, qui était DJ à ses heures perdues. Ils étaient près de la sono, un gobelet chacun à la main. Il y avait d'autres personnes que je connaissais de vue et je pensai avec soulagement que je pourrais aisément éviter Draco et sa copine. Je me mêlai à la foule pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au buffet pour me servir un cocktail dont Blaise avait le secret. Neville, près du barbecue me fit signe de le rejoindre et la conversation s'engagea sur les examens imminents. Il était plutôt enthousiaste sur sa réussite et je lui avouai que je me sentais beaucoup plus serein sur l'issue de ma licence. Le professeur Snape, notre professeur référant, m'avait même avouer que j'avais de très bonnes chances d'obtenir mon diplôme, bien qu'il ait été très sceptique en début d'année. Neville éclata de rire. Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux et était plutôt avare de compliments, donc de telles déclarations de sa part ne pouvaient être qu'encourageantes.

La fête battait son plein. Partout, des étudiants déchaînés se déhanchaient sur les musiques entraînantes du moment, plongeaient tout habillés dans la piscine, buvaient, riaient ou s'empiffraient de hot dogs ou de hamburger et de chips. J'avais chaud. Je venais de danser un rock endiablé avec Cho et Daphné, deux filles de ma promo et Tonks m'avait entraîné dans une nouvelle danse. À la fin de la chanson, un slow retentit et je quittai avec bonheur la piste improvisée. Arrivé près du buffet, je me servis un grand verre d'eau et m'essuyait le front d'un revers de manche.

Je ne comprends pas que tu aies mis des manches longues par cette chaleur...

Je sursautai violemment.

Théodore, espèce d'abruti, tu voulais que je fasses une crise cardiaque ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Alors ? Pourquoi des manches longues ?

Je haussai les épaules. Il me fit face et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

Je sais que tu aimes toujours Draco.

Et comment en parviens-tu à cette conclusion ?

Tu l'évites. Et tu ne lui a même pas dit bonjour. En cas de séparation par consentement mutuel, tu peux côtoyer l'autre personne sans trop de soucis.

Quand bien même tu aurais raison, c'est quoi le rapport avec ma tenue ?

Il m'exaspérait. Il n'énonçait que des vérités que je savais déjà. En retournant bien le couteau dans la plaie...

Le rapport ? Il fait chaud, tout le monde est en manches courtes, sauf toi. Donc, désolé pour la question, mais tu te mutiles ?

Quoi ?

Plus ahuri que moi en cet instant, c'était impossible à trouver.

Pourquoi tu caches tes bras si c'est pas le cas ?

Parce que...

**Your name's engraved on my arms  
the weight's too hard to carry, you're the nails scratching my palms  
how do you except me to survive  
if you keep on sticking your cruel stake into my heart**

Théodore attendait ma réponse avec patience. Je soupirai, son englouti par la musique assourdissante, puis jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. Nous étions relativement seuls, la plupart des autres étant accaparés par la session « slows » de la soirée. Je relevais furtivement ma manche pour découvrir le tatouage que je m'étais fait faire il y a plusieurs semaines. Avant la rupture. Théo ouvrit légèrement la bouche en fixant mon avant bras.

Tu es stupide.

Son ton était placide, sans appel.

Sans rire...

Comme si je ne le savais pas. Souffrir pendant des heures pour ancrer son prénom au cœur de ma peau, au milieu d'un dragon enroulé autour d'un serpent géant, c'était l'idée la plus idiote que j'aie jamais eu. Surtout qu'il ne m'avait jamais promis l'éternité.

– Ça reste un joli tatouage... Tu peux toujours faire recouvrir le prénom par d'autres dessins...

Il avait pitié de moi. Ça se voyait dans le regard qu'il posait sur mon bras.

Vous regardez quoi ?

Je rabattis brusquement ma manche.

Rien du tout.

Hermione attrapa mon bras avec enthousiasme et remonta la manche.

Je savais pas que tu avais un tatouage !

Son expression s'affaissa quand elle le découvrit en entier.

Ah... C'est embêtant ça...

Elle aussi me regardait avec compassion. Bientôt, notre petit groupe se forma autour de moi et admirait ma belle et grosse connerie indélébile. Le visage de Draco se ferma et me regarda froidement. Je me dégageai du cercle dont j'étais le centre, furieux et honteux. Je rentrerais à pieds s'il le faut, mais je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais, bordel ! Ce tatouage était symbolique pour moi, et le voir jour après jour me tuait à petit feu. Il me rappelait en permanence que j'avais stupidement placé tous mes espoirs dans le premier amour que j'avais eu. Mais à dix-huit ans, on veut refaire le monde, on croit encore un peu au prince charmant... Surtout quand on est amoureux.

J'étais rentré en stop. Et j'avais continué mon train-train quotidien.

Mes résultats avaient dépassé mes espérances. J'étais désormais diplômé et allais entamer un master. Je l'avais volontairement choisi de sorte que je devrais déménager à l'autre bout du pays. Loin de lui. Il n'y avait que comme ça que je pourrais l'oublier.

Ron et Blaise m'aidaient à charger mes affaires dans ma voiture. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait amasser en trois ans... Ma pauvre voiture était déjà presque blindée.

Vieux, c'est les derniers cartons...

Merci les gars. Vous pouvez les charger ? Je vais aller faire le ménage.

Ok.

Le ménage fut vite expédié. Après ça, la pause repas était indispensable. Tous trois assis par terre sur le parking de ma résidence, nous dévorions des hamburgers gracieusement offerts par le fast-food où j'avais travaillé ces deux dernières années.

Ça va faire bizarre d'être tous éparpillés aux quatre coins de la France, fit remarquer Ron.

Blaise mit aussitôt sur pied un plan de bataille.

Il faut qu'on se voie quand même. Dès qu'on a une période de creux, on rend visite les uns les autres.

Tu dis ça uniquement pour avoir des vacances à l'œil !

J'éclatai de rire. Blaise sourit.

Si ça peut y contribuer aussi... Je ne vois pas où est le mal !

La bonne humeur du repas retomba rapidement quand je me levai pour faire mon état des lieux. Tout était bon et je sortis rejoindre mes amis.

Bon... Bah c'est l'heure de partir...

L'un et l'autre hochèrent la tête et me firent une accolade. Je n'avais jamais aimé dire au revoir, donc je coupai court aux recommandations dont Blaise et Ron commençaient à d'accabler.

Papa, Maman, tout ira bien, je ferais attention sur la route et je vous appelle quand j'arrive à l'appart'.

Et je veux tout savoir sur ton coloc' !

Et si ça se trouve...

Ron, Blaise... Je pars à Toulouse pour mes études, pas faire « l'amour est dans le pré »...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et je pris la route avec l'image de leurs sourires malicieux en tête. Le trajet fut long mais j'avais préparé mon stock de compilations. Je n'avais fait que deux arrêts. Je m'étais aussi un peu perdu dans cette nouvelle ville mais j'étais enfin arrivé à bon port. Je me dis que j'allais déjà aller voir l'appartement avant de décharger ma voiture. Je pris l'ascenseur et arrivé devant la porte du numéro six, je fus étonné de la trouver entrouverte. Mon colocataire devait déjà être là. Cette perspective me réjouissait, peut-être qu'il accepterait que m'aider à monter mes nombreux sacs et cartons...

J'entrai et m'annonçai. Un bruit de pas venant de ce qui semblait être la cuisine précéda une silhouette, puis une physionomie qui m'étaient familières. Et tandis que j'étais cloué sur place par le choc, il me tendit la main en souriant.

Salut, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je crois qu'on va être colocataires pour l'année à venir. Juste deux trois petites choses utiles à savoir sur moi : Je ne suis pas du matin tant que je n'ai pas eu mon café, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine et je passe pas mal de temps à la salle de bain.

Il fit une pause, son sourire s'agrandit alors que j'étais bouche bée devant son speech.

Ah, et j'allais oublier, tu pourras étudier tranquillement. Je ne ramènerais jamais de tierce personne ici pour passer la nuit. J'aurais ce qu'il me faut sous les yeux...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, et si le cœur vous en dit, laissez moi votre avis, il me serait très utile pour voir les points positifs et les points négatifs de cette histoire, et de ce fait, je pourrais m'améliorer pour la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/ fin de journée/fin de soirée/nuit. (Rayez les mentions inutiles.)


End file.
